


Roommates

by CatLight



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLight/pseuds/CatLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Internet friends of opposite sex decide to live together as roommates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> This is my first fiction story on this website. I'm sorry if it's shit XD (It probably will be)  
> Hope you enjoy! ;33

It was Summer, 12th of July, Caroline moved to England after she had finished secondary school in Ireland.

_Flashback._   
_Online conversation._   
_Caro: Hey, I have news ^=^_   
_Hugh: What is it?Most of the time it's shit but go on anyways._   
_Caro: -.- Well whatever, I'm moving to England. Huehuehue_   
_Hugh: Aren't you too young to live alone?_   
_Caro:No, I'm 18. I still haven't found a place and it's worrying..._   
_Hugh: I have a free room at my place, rent is cheap we could half it between ourselves._   
_Hugh: If you want you can move in, I'm gone most of the day so I don't mind._   
_Caro: OMG really?! That would be life saving *-*_   
_Hugh: I'll give you my address then._   
_..._   
_End of flashback._

She arrived at the airport and got a typical yellow taxi down to Hugh's house.  
It was at the outskirts of London,45 minutes away from her college.  
As the taxi stopped outside a row of red brick houses.  
She got out and took out her suitcases she brought with her.  
Caroline paid for the taxi and nervously made her way towards the door of her friends.  
She stood there anxious of what to expect it was her first time meeting him in real life.  
She drew her hand to the doorbell and rang.  
She felt her face go red as she stood there and waited.

She could hear faint footsteps going down the stairs walking towards the door,suddenly it opened revealing a lanky, slim man with dark brown hair and deep green eyes.  
She didn't expect him to be that handsome.  
As Hugh looked at her she was up to his chest.

"You're so small.."He said to her unexpectedly.


End file.
